


The Deal

by Echo_XIII



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_XIII/pseuds/Echo_XIII
Summary: An unexpected raid on Deadlock's hideout ended up with him captured by some mysterious organization. Jesse McCree is about to find out his last day as a member of Deadlock came sooner than expected and not at all in the way he thought. After all, he's about to be given the deal of a lifetime.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Back in January I went and saw 'The Greatest Showman' with one of my friends and I fell in love with the soundtrack. This fic was completely inspired by the song 'The Other Side' sung by Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron. With that said, please enjoy this fic!

A split lip.

 

One black eye. 

 

Several bruises scattered on his arms, torso, and legs. 

 

One major cut on his forehead and a number of smaller ones on his hands.

 

All in all, not too bad considering his current predicament. His hands were cuffed and chained to the table. His legs were cuffed and chained to the legs of the metal chair he was currently sitting in. Then there was the matter of his hat. It was taunting him by sitting on the table just out of reach of his fingers. Seriously, if he could just reach another inch he could have the familiar brown leather in his hands and then he would be able to grab the lock pick he kept hidden on the inside of the brim. Not to mention the container of match sticks he had stashed there as well.

 

Of course, the organization that had captured him, and taken Deadlock hideout head on, probably knew that and that was why the hat sat just out of reach. Or they didn’t know about the lock pick and match sticks. Either way it was taunting him. Jesse McCree hated being taunted. 

 

The moment he got free from these stupid cuffs he was going to take out as many people as possible and maybe round up the other members of Deadlock that they managed to get their hands on. This organization just got lucky when they caught him. Hopefully, the higher members of Deadlock had managed to get out. Not that they would dare pull a rescue mission even for their best marksman.

 

Nope, he was on his own here. Which was fine. It wouldn’t be the first time. He just needed an opening and then he could get out of this place, maybe break out others. Wherever this place was anyway. They had knocked him out once they had him in cuffs and then he woke up in this room. A single overhead light that was  way too bright for his tastes, a metal table bolted to the floor, the chair he was sitting in and one more on the other side of the table. Not to mention the cliche one way mirror on the wall behind him. Why was it behind him anyway? Didn’t they usually put the bad guy facing the one way mirror? Maybe that was just an old Hollywood thing?

 

Three people had already tried to get info about Deadlock from him. Each of the three had left in a huff. The first one he mocked until the man ended up flustered enough to leave. He spouted utter nonsense when the second on came in and started asking questions. The third had been a bit tougher. He ended up going with mixing mockery and utter nonsense together which pissed the man off. Of course that hadn’t sent him running like the others. Instead this one stood from the chair to walk over to him and yank his shirt.

 

For the most part he ignored what the man was saying and once he finished speaking, he grinned and spat in his face. That got him out of the room. With that done, he had leaned his head back and laughed. For how this organization had taken Deadlock by surprise they absolutely sucked at interrogations. 

 

Unfortunately, he had lost track of how much time had passed since the last interrogator had been in the room. It had been at least a half an hour, maybe an entire hour? Damn. Waking up in a room with solid walls and no windows was screwing with his sense of time. Normally his internal clock was amazing. This entire day was fucked up. Or maybe it was two days? It had been close to five o’clock when they were taken by surprise. So it was possible it was the next day.

 

Just as he was about to rest his head on the table, he heard the door being unlocked. Blink, he lifted his head and glared at the door, preparing himself for another interrogator. Whoever they sent in now was simply going to leave empty handed like all the others.

 

“Name: Jesse McCree. Age: sixteen. One of the best marksman in Deadlock. Wanted for over seventy counts of robbery and a known number of ten counts of first degree murder.”

 

Grinning, Jesse winked his left eye as he pointed finger guns at the man. Dark skin with a scared face and goatee. A black uniform like all the others. Though the black beanie on his head was probably the only thing that differed him from the other. Not to mention the manila folder he had in his hands.

 

“I’m impressed.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“You actually did your homework, unlike those other idiots. Oh and I’m actually seventeen. Birthday was yesterday, had a real nice surprise party and everything. Even got what I wanted, a black eye. That was real sweet of you people.”

 

“Glad you got what you wanted. If you want another I’ll be happy to supply it.”

 

“Nah, I’m good.”

 

Silence fell between them as the man gave a nod of his head. Already this guy was more interesting than the others before him. However, that just meant he couldn’t let his guard down. The man slapped the manila folder down on the table before pulling the other chair from the table and sitting down. Opening the folder, he pulled out several pictures. One showed the half buried body of a member of Los Muertos, a bullet wound right through the forehead. That had happened the night before the raid on Deadlock. The remaining pictures were taken from a few different angles, though they each showed the same six bodies he had taken out with Deadeye.

 

“You certainly have some interesting handiwork. Who taught you how to shot?”

“Like hell I’m telling you.”

 

“So a relative or self taught. No one else in Deadlock has such a unique style or marksmanship. Not to mention that technique that you used to take down six of my men at once. I’m both pissed off and impressed at the same time.”

 

Jesse leaned back in the chair, narrowing his gaze at the man. The boss of the organization that took Deadlock down was in front of him. Unless luck decided to be on his side all of a sudden then he was thoroughly screwed.

 

“The others all cracked. Threw you right under the bus.”

 

“Hm, no. I think the first guy tried that. Ain’t gonna make me talk. Well I mean I’ll talk all I want, just nothing you want. Don’t I get a fancy lawyer or a phone call?”

 

“UN sanctioned, so no to the lawyer and I’m pretty sure that anyone you’d call is either locked up already or dead. You have five minutes to fess up before I get bored and put you in a cell.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

Raising an eyebrow the man pulled out a small device, placing in down on the table before hitting a button. Several holo screens popped up above the device, the audio rotated from screen to screen. Each face and voice Jesse recognized. It was difficult to swallow. Deadlock was ride or die. They weren’t supposed to crack. What happened in Deadlock was Deadlock business and no one was supposed to know what went on unless you were a Deadlock. The man before him provided proof. 

 

“Why the fuck are you showing me this?”

 

“Entertainment. Well, that and because compared to all of them you have a certain spark that reminds me of someone.”

 

“Fuck that.”

 

“I’ll repeat myself a little more clearly for you. I’m going to make you a deal. Confess to everything that has gone on within Deadlock during your time. Then you’ll be contracted to work for me and actually work to make a better life for yourself along with honing the skills you have. You have potential kid and I don’t just say that to anyone. Decline and you’ll be thrown in a cell with the rest of your gang where they will tear you apart as you waste away whatever remains of your life.”

 

“Hell no. Why the fuck should I even listen to ya? For all I know ya faked that footage. Not to mention your so called ‘deal’. How the fuck do I know you’re not pulling a fast one on me and just gonna throw me in a cell anyway?”

 

“I’m giving you the opportunity to be cut loose from Deadlock. If you want to stay mixed up with Deadlock that fine, but if you want to get away from all that well… I can give you that opportunity by recruiting you into Overwatch.” 

 

The angry look on Jesse’s face melted into one of shock. Overwatch. The man in front of him was a part of Overwatch. Not only that but he had to be in a fairly high up position if he was offering him a way to join. Fuck, the whole situation just ended up more complicated.

 

He thought it had just been some federal organization that had gone after Deadlock. That he could handle and figure a way out. But, nope it was a fucking international organization. The most famous one considering that they put an end to the Omnic Crisis.

 

Shit.

 

The man before him probably helped in stopping the Omnic Crisis. 

 

“What you’re doing with Overwatch is probably great. Thanks for stopping the Omnic Crisis and all that. However, if I get mixed up with ya then I’m a dead man. They’ll find out and hunt me down like a dog, so no thanks.”

 

“So you don’t want the freedom to walk around without a bounty on your head? Wake up to know that you’ll be guaranteed three meals a day? Sleep in an actual bed without the worry someone might off you during the night? Finally live an actual life? The offer won’t be on the table for much longer kid; I suggest you take it. If you take the deal I can promise you no one from Deadlock will touch you, if you don’t then you’ll be thrown before the wolves. After all, I make sure to protect my own men unlike Deadlock.”

 

One one hand he was thoroughly fucked. But on the other hand he was also thoroughly fucked. His original plan of finding a way to break out of this plan had gone out the window the moment that he knew that he was dealing with Overwatch. Seriously, how the fuck did Deadlock even attract the attention of an international group? 

 

His gaze slipped down the tattoo on his arm. Apparently there had been more going on with Deadlock than what he was told. Fuck, he had given the gang his loyalty and blood and he was going to get fucked over with it. However, he was being offered a way out and into an entirely new situation. It wasn’t ideal that was sure, but it would send any living Deadlock members a message.

 

A giant fuck you.

 

Sighing, Jesse turned his gaze back to the man before him. The man certainly had one hell of a poker face. It was practically impossible to see what was going through his mind. If everything went wrong he was screwed. However, seeing as he was screwed anyway what did he have to lose exactly? Jesse grinned at the thought.

 

“So, do I get your name or am I just supposed to call you ‘Boss’ from now on?”

 

Smirking, the man turned the holo screens off and closed the manila folder. “Name’s Gabriel Reyes, but yes boss works. I’ll be back in five minutes, so just sit tight.” He said as he stood from his chair. Before Jesse could even utter a word, he had made his way to the door and was exiting the room. 

 

Blinking, Jesse stared at the door before glancing down to his hand which were still cuffed to the table. “Fucking bastard!  _ Sit tight _ my fucking ass! I’m still fucking chained to the table!” If there was ever a moment that he really needed a smoke it was now.

 

After the first two minutes he started tapping his right foot against the floor, filling the room with the sound as the spur on his boot jingled along with the chains on his ankles. The waiting was starting to get to him. He had already sold himself to the devil once and yet here he was, selling his soul to another devil. This time it came with benefits apparently. Deadlock turned it’s back to him so he simply turned his back right back at them. 

 

Five minutes felt like an eternity especially when those five minutes turned into half an hour. The moment the door opened, his gaze shot right to Reyes. If turning the five minutes into half an hour was on purpose then he was going to be pissed.

 

“I took your deal so can ya unchain me now? Not to mention you left half an hour ago!”

 

“First things first, you need to sign a few things for me. Yeah, it took a bit longer than I thought, suck it up kid.” Gabriel replied as he set down a few stacks of paper and a pen in front of Jesse.

 

Picking up the pen, Jesse glanced over the papers before him. Most of the wording was lost on him, but from what he could gather it was legal mumbo jumbo. There were two major things that stood out to him. Looking up at Reyes, he pointed the pen at the man.

 

“I might not be the best reader, but from what I’m getting from these is that signing one of these essential makes you my guardian. Fuck that. Explain or I’ll back out of that deal now.”

 

“You’re seventeen which means you are not an adult. Not to mention that I’m taking a risk by taking you in, which means the UN is going to get pissy. So to combat that, you are going to sign the guardian papers which’ll make the UN happy and that will make the Strike Commander happy which then makes me happy. So, sign the damn paper. It’s only effective for a year anyway.”

 

“...Fine. Second, what the hell is Blackwatch? Thought you said I’d be part of Overwatch.”

 

“Blackwatch is Overwatch. It’s a covert black ops that exists within Overwatch. In order to effectively maintain peace, there are certain things that Overwatch simply cannot do without the public going up in arms. Thus Blackwatch came into existence. We do the dirty things that Overwatch agents simply cannot or will not handle. I am the commander of Blackwatch, but as far as the public in concerned I train recruits and advise the Strike Commander.”

 

“So be I’ll do what I did before but in a more legal non legal way.”

 

“In a way. I’ll explain more of it later. Right now you need to sign those papers, unless you like being chained up for the rest of your life?”

 

“Right, signing papers.” Jesse nodded his head as he looked back to the papers. He really wasn’t one for writing, so his signature looked like a six year olds handwriting. By the time he finished signing his life away, his wrists were hurting from the metal of the cuffs. 

 

Seriously, couldn’t the handcuffs been removed for him to do the paperwork? Placing the pen down, he tilted his head back. With the paperwork done, Reyes reached over, unlocking the handcuffs before bending down to unlock the chain on his ankles. The first thing Jesse did was take his hat and place it on his head. God, it felt so good to have it back on his head. One thing was certain, he was going to fight Reyes tooth and nail to make sure he kept the hat on once he was given a uniform. After all, he doubted that beanie Reyes wore was a uniform piece.

 

Gabriel held his hand out towards Jesse. He stared at the man’s hand for a moment before reaching out to shake Gabriel’s hand.

 

“Welcome to Blackwatch.”

 


End file.
